Te revoir
by Sindra
Summary: narutoxsasuké. la guerre les as séparés se retrouveront-il? SLASH


Auteur : Sindra

Note de l'auteur : Bonjours à tout le monde, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, elle me tient beaucoup à cœur, merci.

Rating : et bien c'est un slash relation 18 ans et plus mentionner donc a vous de juger !!

Sasuké est partie de Konoa, Naruto est revenu de son entraînement avec Jiraiya heu c'est à-peu-près ca je crois.

Titre : Te revoir

_000_

Et quel sera ton prix, demanda Tsunade?

Au dehors la pleine lune nimbait le village tranquille et silencieux de Konoa. Sa lueur accrochait les toits des maisons donnant un aspect serein et passible au village.

-Sakura et Naruto ne doivent rien savoir de tout ceci dit le garçon.

-Baka ! (idiot)

La femme s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil un verre de saké à la main. Un sourire flotta un instant sur ses lèvres.

-Quand Naruto sauras que tu as passé un accord avec nous, il t'en voudra énormément.

-C'est mon problème, dit-il en haussant les épaules agacé.

Jiraiya regardais fixement le garçon qui se tenait devant lui. Le garçon avait changé depuis qu'il l'avait croisé pour la dernière fois. Sasuké Uchiwa se tenait maintenant devant eux, distant, efficace à l'image même des plus grands ninjas de son clan. Un ninja de son niveau valait qu'on si attarde. Son chakra d'un bleu indigo était tout simplement fascinant. La parfaite maîtrise qu'il avait sur lui-même suffisait à imposer le respect. Il aurait aimé l'avoir pour élève pensa-t-il même si au fond, il devait être un râleur de première tout comme Naruto, ils étaient trop sérieux à son goût.

Naruto allait vouloir leurs morts lorsqu'il saurait qu'ils avaient passé un accord avec Orochimaru sans le lui mentionner mais, il fallait à tout prix que l'Akatsuki soit démantelée et le prix à payer était bien maigre comparer à toutes les vies perdu dans des combats qui se faisaient de plus en plus sanglants.

-D'accord Uchiwa !(Tsunade)

-Je serai moi-même le messager, je viendrai chaque nuit où la lune sera pleine, dit Sasuké.

-Tu en n'es certain, c'est à ce moment là que tu serras le plus visible, lança ironiquement l'Hokage.

Sasuké rit.

-Personne ne me verra.

Sasuké avança sans bruit vers la fenêtre et jeta un regard derrière les rideaux. La nuit était noire et Konoa même en ces temps de guerre demeurait à ses yeux un havre de paix.

-Je viendrai à minuit.

Tsunade acquiesça, le dernier Uchiwa se couvrit la tête de son capuchon et s'enveloppa dans sa cape puis franchit la fenêtre, le bruit infime de ses pas finit par disparaître les laissant tout deux dans le silence.

-Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance, demanda-t-elle ?

Jiraiya la regarda et sonda son visage à la recherche de la réponse qu'il cherchait puis sourit.

-Naruto y croit dur comme fer !

-Et si l'histoire se répétait, souffla Tsunade.

Tout deux avaient à jamais graver dans leur esprit ce même coéquipier qu'ils n'avaient pas su retenir. Les seconde s'égrenait laissant le temps cautérisé la plaie qui ne cessait de s'ouvrir. Le passé était le passé, se répéta Tsunade. Sasuké Uchiwa était bien différent de Orochimaru même si aujourd'hui, ils étaient du même coté cela ne faisait pas de lui le monstre qu'était devenu leur amis. Uchiwa avait encore un cœur et ce cœur lui dictait de protégé ce village et ses habitants. Tout comme eux lui souffla sa pensée. Tsunade avala d'un trait le reste de son saké hanté par les remords du passé.

_000_

Rien n'avait changé, le village était magnifique sous cette pleine lune pensa Sasuké. Il s'arrêta près d'une cheminée et la contournant se mit à l'abri pour admirer la falaise où les visages des Hokages à jamais défiant le temps surplombaient le village. Tout près du quatrième avait été sculpté le visage de Godaime. Ses yeux malgré tout dérivèrent vers la place vide à coté. Un jour son ami y prendrait place, Sasuké croyait en lui. Kabuto lui avait raconté tout de sont combat contre Naruto et de l'ardeur avec laquelle, il s'était battu. Quelques fois, seulement lorsqu'il se sentait vraiment seul, il repensait à lui, à leur combat perpétuelle, leur prise de tête monstre et à se baiser ridicule pendant leur dernière année avant l'examen Genin. Alors, seulement dans ces instants, il s'abandonnait à rêver de ce qui aurait pu être si il n'y avait pas eu Itachi et cette vie qu'il lui avait volé.

Laissant les regrets derrière lui Sasuké s'élança jusqu'à un autre toit prenant bien soin de se faufilé là où personne ne le verrait. Sans même l'avoir voulu, il se retrouva devant sa fenêtre. Les lumières étaient toujours allumés et Naruto s'entraînait sur le sol de son appartement miteux. Il avait grandit tout comme lui. Sasuké sentit sa gorge se nouée, qu'est ce que ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne le pensait. Les yeux fixés sur Naruto suant à grosse goutte sous l'entraînement sévère qu'il s'imposait, Sasuké laissa ses vieux fantômes l'entraîner dans le passé. Il avait tellement envie de rejoindre le garçon blond sur le parquet, de s'assoir avec lui, de rire avec lui de sentir qu'il était en paix et que seul comptait le moment présent. Il s'arracha malgré lui à la fenêtre sentant son cœur se serrer, ils étaient en guerre. Il n'y aurait pas de paix tant que l'Akatsuki ne serrait pas dissolue, tant que Itachi serrait en vie, que Naruto et Sakura serrait en danger. Se jurant qu'il ne reviendrait plus ici Sasuké Uchiwa le renégat s'enfuit loin de Naruto, de ce village et de l'espoir un peu fou qu'il pourrait un jour s'assoir près de lui comme par le passé.

_000_

Cela faisait bientôt deux mois qu'il jouait les espions pour Konoa et pas une fois Sasuké n'était revenu à la fenêtre de Naruto. L'Akatsuki s'était mit en branle et avec Orochimaru, ils firent de même laissant les murs de la prison souterraine où ils avaient élu domicile pour les bois peu rassurant du pays de la pluie. Les nuits était froide là-bas et chaque soir Sasuké se prenait à attendre qu'enfin, il se passe quelque chose. La sensation d'étouffement que donnait cette forêt et ce qu'elle renfermait réussissait à eux seul à le tenir éveiller toute la nuit. Il s'était entrainé toujours plus fort tout le long de ces mois, gardant en mémoire qu'un certain blondinet en faisait de même dans un toute autre lieu. Ils avaient franchit toute la journée la forêt luxuriante ne s'arrêtant que pour avalé un maigre repas avant de se remettre à sauter d'arbre en arbre et cela avait duré du matin au soir, Sasuké avait du mal à sentir ses jambes tant elle lui semblait lourde.

-Tu pars pour Konoa demain ?

Sasuké acquiesça, Orochimaru s'avait pour Konoa et s'en moquait. Plus vite tomberais l'Akatsuki plus vite, il pourrait reprendre sa recherche de pouvoir. Sous le regard perçant de Kabuto fixer sur lui Sasuké tira ses cheveux d'un noir de jais vers l'arrière. Attrapant sa cape au passage, il en fit un oreiller sommaire et s'allongea. Songeant que dans 3 jours aurait sa prochaine entrevue avec Godaime. Il ferma les yeux priant pour que s'arrête le battement effréné de son cœur qui s'emballait à la moindre évocation de son village. Kabuto l'observait beau coup trop.

_000_

La lune était pleine et Sasuké assit devant un repas copieux dans le bureau de l'Hokage savourait son premier vrai repas depuis des mois.

-Tu dis que Kisame est à l'est du village de la pluie, je me demande bien ce qu'il fait là-bas ?

Haussant les épaules le garçon attrapa une cuisse de poulet dont, il prit une bouché avant de lâcher.

-Orochimaru pense que Itachi le suit de près et qu'ils sont à la recherche d'un Jinchuriki qui si terre.

La main de Godaime frappa le bureau qui se fracassa sous l'impacte, elle se leva complètement de sa chaise furieuse.

- Merde ! Sais-tu combien, ils en ont eu jusqu'ici ?

-Quatre.

Se levant pour faire les cents pas devant le foyer Jiraiya repoussa sa crinière blanche d'une main exaspéré.

-Tout cela va déclarer une guerre monstrueuse avec un seul de ces monstres lâchés sur un village, ils pourront le détruire en moins d'une heure.

-Sasuké acquiesça de nouveau.

Il se détourna deux finissant son repas près du bureau en miette, refusant de prendre part à la conversation qu'avaient les deux anciens. Il savoura au contraire ce moment où, on le laissait tranquille. Tsunade se tourna vers lui brusquement.

-Il faut lancer une attaque sur Itachi et Kisame, dit-elle en jetant un regard au garçon qui n'avait toujours pas levé la tête. Sasuké posa le reste de son repas dans l'assiette devant lui et se leva lui aussi. Sa voie bien qu'un peu rocailleuse était douce et fluide à un tel point que les deux adulte fixèrent d'un même mouvement leurs regard vers lui pour l'écouter.

-Je ne crois pas que vous devriez.

-Et pour quoi pas, répondit du tac au tac Tsunade la vieille.

-Il est à moi et vous le savez parfaitement, selon notre accord…

-Au diable l'accord, je suis l'Hokage…

-Oui et il est mon frère et le seul qui puisse le tuez c'est moi, terminât-il.

Le visage d'une beauté remarquable de Tsunade se refrogna.

-Très bien, si tu veux le tuez c'est à ton choix mais, il y aura cette expédition que tu le veuille ou non.

Sasuké se refrogna à son tour.

-je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, ca ne regarde que moi.

-Et la sécurité du village et de Naruto nous regarde. Au cas où tu l'oublierais bientôt, il ré-enserreront de l'attraper en est tu conscient, s'exclama Jiraiya ?

Sasuké se tourna vers le feu tournant le dos aux deux Senins.

-D'accord mais, Naruto devra rester avec Sakura au village, ils ne doivent pas participer à cette mission.

-Très bien.

Sasuké jeta un regard aux toits innombrables drapés de noir que la lune baignait d'une lueur blanchâtre.

-Demain, je me joindrai à votre équipe et nous partirons.

-Puis-je te proposer de passer la nuit ici, demanda Tsunade rassuré ?

Sasuké refusa et enjamba la fenêtre. Il fallait qu'il le voie, juste une fois encore alors, il se mit à sauter de toit en toit pour rejoindre la fenêtre crasseuse du logement de Naruto.

Cette fois ci le garçon ne s'entraînait pas. Etendue sur un divan Naruto dormait à poings fermé. Sasuké s'approcha plus près et observa fasciné le visage de Naruto. Il le trouvait beau, magnifique même. Il aurait aimé croiser son regard pur et si perdre mais, s'était impossible bien trop de chose l'en empêchait. Lui qu'il avait apprécié comme un frère était devenu un amour impossible. Quand, il avait comprit cela, Sasuké s'en était voulu. Il avait tout gâché. Alors pour protéger ce secret, protéger cet amour naissant, il était partit. Désabuser Sasuké laissa des larmes d'amertume glisser douloureusement sur ses joues. Il sentait son cœur se comprimer à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Déchirer, il porta la main à ses yeux.

-Faites que ca s'arrête… je n'en peux plus.

Ses doigts appuyaient sur ses yeux toujours plus forts mais, les larmes de l'amertume glissaient traitements sur ses joues se perdant dans sa cape.

Sasuké se retrouva subitement plaquer sur les palmes du toit avec force.

-Qui est tu, gronda la voie de Naruto à son oreille ?

Il était sous le choc, il n'en pouvait plus tout contre son corps, il se sentait désarmé et sans force. Des années de souvenir si cher à son cœur et son âme se déversaient en lui. Il se rappela aussi que Naruto avait une odeur à faire damner un saint, qu'il pouvait tout comme autre fois le faire fondre comme un glaçon au soleil. Il aurait été fou de ne pas revenir pensa-t-il.

-Qui est tu, grognas de nouveau le garçon blond toujours aussi agressif mais, aucun mots ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge si étroite en se moment. Il s'était des tas de fois répété ce qu'il allait lui dire si il le revoyait un jour. Mais en ce moment les mots bloquaient. Alors Naruto toujours sur lui, l'agrippa au menton et tourna son visage vers la lumière. Sa réponse fut immédiate, il le relâcha brusquement comme brulé au fer rouge et posa les mains sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux dilatés par la révélation ne cessait de le fixer et Sasuké pu à loisir se régalé de ses yeux et s'enivré de la sensation de vertige qu'ils produisaient en lui.

Enfin remit de sa stupeur Naruto l'agrippa par le bras et le tira jusqu'à la fenêtre le faisant pénétré à sa suite. Sasuké remarqua immédiatement la photo de l'équipe numéro 7 qu'ils avaient prise à leur tout début. Ils étaient tous si innocent. Sasuké resta debout à fixer cette photo évitant ainsi le regard de Naruto.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi n'est tu pas entré. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps que tu reviennes. Sa voie était plus grave que celle qu'il se rappelait, plus ferme plus viril et Sasuké frissonna.

-Je ne suis pas revenu, dit tristement Sasuké.

-Alors pourquoi est tu venu me voir si sinon pour retourné le couteau dans la plaie. Naruto rit, le son de se rire désabusé et sarcastique lui fit levé la tête et se retourner. La douleur et la colère prirent place en lui. Ne comprenaient-il pas que s'était mieux ainsi, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu supporter de les perdre, qu'il ne lui restait plus rien appart eux et Itachi.

-Baka, Itachi est encore en vit et dehors c'est la guerre, je ne peux pas revenir.

-Ton frère, ton frère, toujours lui et cette haine qui te consume de l'intérieur. Ne vis tu que pour le voir mort, suffoqua Naruto.

Il le prit aux épaules serrant jusqu'à enfoncé ses ongles dans la peau de Sasuké. La rage l'aveuglait, pourquoi ce connard fini était-il revenu. Ca faisait mal et s'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire pour se faire pardonner sa lâcheté.

-Et moi et Sakura tu n'y as jamais pensé dans ton plan parfait pour tuer ton frère. Nous étions tous mort de peur Orochimaru veux ton corps et tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est d'aller le rejoindre.

Sa voie enflait malgré lui et bientôt Naruto se mit à crier sur lui.

-Tu pleure Naruto, constatât Sasuké qui fasciné regardait le visage de Naruto sillonner de larme, des larmes pour lui Sasuké.

Alors, il se leva laissant tomber sa cape sur le sol et prit Naruto dans ses bras. S'était chaud s'était bien et dans ses bras Naruto était toujours agiter de soubresaut qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Sasuké le serrait tout contre son cœur et plus les larmes du garçon coulait plus son cœur chavirait. Avoir Naruto tout contre lui c'était bien mais, ce n'était pas assez. Alors Sasuké fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pensé faire même en rêve. Il embrassa Naruto disséminant des baiser sur sa tête ses épaule son visage. Puis, ses lèvres s'égarèrent jusqu'à sa bouche hésitant, il planta son regard songeur dans celui clair de Naruto quémandant l'impossible. Les lèvres entrouverte, Naruto émerveillé regardais celle de Sasuké et sans hésitation l'embrassa. Il se fit à la réflexion qu'elle était bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer naguère lorsque par accident, ils s'étaient embrassés. Et alors Sasuké se brûla, il se brûla à la passion que dégageait Naruto à sa bouche gourmande et approfondit son baiser. Le fait que Naruto ne soit pas gay ne l'effleura même pas. La symbiose qu'ils vivaient ne laissait pas de place au doute. Ils avaient tout les deux un besoin douloureux d'aimer et d'être aimer. Ce soir alors que la lune était pleine, ils n'y avaient qu'eux Naruto et Sasuké réuni pour un moment éternel. Se laissant tombé au sol, ils embrassèrent à s'assiettée. Naruto avait glissé ses doigts dans les mèches folles de Sasuké le ramenant contre sa bouche sans cesse.

-Ne par pas, soufflât-il.

-Demain. (Un baiser) demain, je partirai.

(Hum, hum désoler de m'imposer dans l'histoire mais je tiens à préciser que Naruto et Sasuké se sont JUSTE embrasser ce soir là donc ont arrête de baver ok !!)

Sasuké serra longtemps Naruto contre lui, même alors que celui-ci s'était endormit confiant dans ses bras. Posant ses lèvres sur la tempe du jeune homme endormit, il lui promit tout bas contre son oreille qu'il serrait bientôt de retour. Dans la clarté de l'aube qui approchait, Sasuké réunit ses armes et ses quelques possessions. Naruto dormait à présent dans son lit là où il l'avait déposé. Il était prêt à partir mais, tout au fond de lui, il ne savait s'il reviendrait envie. Il alla jeter un dernier regard au bel endormit. Naruto dormait à poing fermé du sommeille du juste. Il sortit de la pièce, prit un parchemin et une plume, Puis il se mit à écrire. Il épancha son cœur de sa souffrance de son amour pour lui, lui jurant de revenir et signa. Enjambant la fenêtre qu'il avait passé au beau milieu de la nuit, Sasuké s'en fut sautant de toit en toit laissant cet espoir mince, qu'il avait laissé sur un bout de parchemin réchauffer son cœur avec l'espérance que la prochaine fois Naruto lui dirait lui aussi qu'il l'aimait.

Ce matin là, alors que s'ébranlait le groupe de ninja de Konoa et Sasuké vers le repaire d'Itachi et de Kisame, Naruto saisit la lettre de Sasuké et se mit à lire :

La lettre commençait ainsi : Mon amour….

Du sang, il y en n'avait partout, Sasuké en avait plein les mains et son épée glissait alors qu'il parait les attaques de son frère toujours plus rapide. Sa haine était forte mais, pas assez apparemment et le prochain coup que lui envoya Itachi le fit s'effondré contre le mur opposé ses genoux cognèrent durement le sol de pierre son épée glissa de sa main. Naruto je t'aime pensa Sasuké tendrement avant de lever les yeux sur son frère.

La pleine lune était haute dans le ciel mais, dans le bureau de l'Hokage le silence régnait. Seul les pas du vieux Senin venaient troubler le silence affligeant et sinistre qui y régnait.

-Pas de nouvelle depuis trois semaines, dit Jiraiya et Tsunade baissa la tête. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait poussé le meilleur ami de Naruto à aller combattre ce traître d'Itachi alors qu'il n'était probablement pas prêt. Prenant son visage à deux mains, Tsunade regarda son acolyte.

-Que dois-je faire Jiraiya.

-C'est toi l'Hokage mais, je crois que tu devrais envoyer une équipe sur leur trace. La vieille femme acquiesça.

-Faite que je ne l'aie pas tuer, pria telle.

L'escouade partit pendant plus d'une semaine mais revient bredouille, aucune trace ne subsistait. Alors Tsunade nu pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner les recherches. La vie suivit pourtant son cour à Konoa même si Naruto ni voyait pas de réelle importance. Les journées étaient fade et ses nuits encore plus. Les jours devinrent des semaines puis les semaines devinrent des mois. Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir de Naruto s'amenuisait. Le garçon finit par s'isolé de plus en plus, s'entrainant toujours plus faisant peu à peu son deuil.

. Il eut bien quelque rumeur sur l'Akatsuki qui le tirèrent de sa léthargie mais, Naruto se fichait bien de vivre ou de mourir... Puis un beau jour alors que Tsunade révisait un dossier de l'Anbu, on cogna à la porte de son bureau.

-Entré

Il était là, il était envie.

Tsunade lui offrit un siège. Silencieusement il s'assit devant elle. Tsunade se permit un sourire, soulagé du poids qu'elle portait depuis 2 ans déjà.

-Sasuké Uchiwa, pourquoi avoir mit tant de temps à revenir lui demanda telle intriguer et où sont tout mes hommes.

-Morts, ils sont morts.

Sasuké se mit a parlé, à lui confier qu'alors qu'il pensait tout fini, il avait trouvé la force d'en finir et de le tuer. Mais, lui expliquait-il tout n'était pas fini alors il avait prit la place de son frère dans l'Akatsuki pour mieux les trompés. Ils parlèrent de nombreuse heure. Aillant tout dit, Sasuké se leva.

-Attend souffla Tsunade-sama.

Elle prit un dossier dans le tiroir de son bureau, Sasuké pu voir qu'il portait son nom et le jeta dans le feu.

-Tu n'es plus un ninja renégat Sasuké Uchiwa, bien venu chez toi. Dit-elle un sourire dans la voie.

Il marchait vite, pour vu qu'il y soit, pour vue qu'il y soit. Sasuké remontait les rues de Konoa sous le regard curieux de la population. Il courrait à en perdre haleine, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire et de rire toute à la fois, il était si heureux, s'était fini.

Naruto, m'as tu attendu se répétait-t-il. Lorsqu'il frappa à sa porte son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Puis l'instant tant attendu se produisit. Il était là et Sasuké ne pu s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras. Étreinte qui lui fut rendue immédiatement.

-C'est fini Naruto, c'est fini.

Naruto prit son visage à deux mains et le fixa un moment dans les yeux.

-Je vous aime plus que tout Sasuké Uchiwa et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce soir là Sasuké fit sien Naruto sous une pluie d'étoile brillante.

-Tout est fini souffla Sasuké soulager à son oreille. Non souffla Naruto en le serrant dans ses bras tout commence.

C'est fini, et oui déjà j'ai facilement le syndrome de la page blanche alors je préfère faire court. Jai pensé plus tôt reprendre des bouts de cette histoire et de les approfondir. Je ne sais pas encore lesquelles je choisirai. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et vive Naruto et Sasuké. Amen lol !! sindra


End file.
